Secret of the Wings
Secret of the Wings, also known as Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings, is a 2012 computer-animated fantasy film, based on the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios. It revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play, Peter Pan or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in Disney's animated works, and how she ventures to the Winter Woods and meets her fraternal twin sister, Periwinkle, who is a frost fairy. Secret of the Wings is the fourth film in this series. Plot At the beginning of winter, everyone prepares for the final season of the year. Out of curiosity, Tinker Bell wants to go to the Winter Woods. The tinker fairies make snowflake baskets which are delivered by snowy owls. Later that day, she helps Fawn take the animals to the woods to hibernate. While Fawn is busy, Tink crosses the border, and her wings start to glow. Seeing this, Tink is convinced that she is meant to explore the woods. But Fawn warns her that her wings are freezing and rushes her to the fairy hospital. After being examined, she remains curious about her wings. Tink then flies off to the Book Nook, where she finds a book on Wingology, but finds the page on "Sparkling Wings" chewed up. A reading fairy tells her that the Keeper, the author who lives in the Winter Woods, might be able to help her. Preparing herself and using the final shipment as her only chance, she sneaks into the workshop and climbs inside one of the baskets. She gets picked up by a novice owl and makes her way across the border. The owl then accidentally drops the basket, and she crashes into the snow. Realising her book has been flung from her bag, she tries to get it back. However, Lord Milori, the Lord of the Woods, finds the book and asks Sled to return it to the Keeper. Tink then follows him to the Winter Library. Upon arriving, she spots the Keeper, Dewey. But before she can talk to him, another winter fairy rushes into the room and proclaims that her wings sparkled the day before. Tink meets the fairy, whose name is Periwinkle. Suddenly, the girls' wings start to glow. Astonished, Dewey brings the two to a platform and positions their wings before the whole chamber becomes filled the images explaining their origins: that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle were born of the same baby laughter. The two then realise that they are really sisters. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives, concerned about the book, warning him to send any warm fairy back. Dewey tells the two they can spend a day together before Tink has to return home. Periwinkle shows Tink her world, meeting Peri's friends and spending the day together. That night at Peri's home, as Tink builds a fire, she realises that if she can make it warm there, she can, in turn, make it cooler at her home. Suddenly, the floor melts beneath them. Seeing this, Dewey tells them that Tink has to go home. She then comes up with a plan. When they reach the border, she tells Peri to meet her at the border tomorrow. When Tink arrives home, she asks Clank and Bobble for help, and they bring her other friends to help. The next day, Tink arrives at the border with Bobble and Clank, pulling along a snow-maker. Now able to keep her cold enough, Peri crosses the border to the warm side of Pixie Hollow. She meets Tink's friends and continues her tour. After a while, Tink then notices Peri's wings wilting; the machine is running out of ice. They then return to the border, Lord Milori appears and instructs Peri on how to fix her wings. Queen Clarion also arrives and sadly explains that they can never see each other again. As the girls leave, the machine gets knocked by Milori into the stream and creates a massive snowstorm. Later that day, Queen Clarion tries to explain to Tink why the rule is important, as does Lord Milori with Periwinkle. They are told the story of two fairies, one warm and the other a winter fairy, who met and fell in love. As their romance grows stronger, they disregarded the dangers across the border. Sadly, one of them broke a wing, for which there is no cure. From that day, Queen Clarion realised that some fairies should remain apart. Meanwhile, the trapped snow-maker begins to freeze the Autumn Woods. They, along with Tink's friends and the Ministers, arrive at the stream and find Clank and Bobble attempting to free it. They succeed, but a freeze is coming. Queen Clarion tells everyone to save the tree for the freeze will kill it, eternally stopping the flow of pixie dust. They try everything they can to save the tree. Tink then notices that a periwinkle that Peri had covered in frost is still alive, despite its cold surroundings. She flies to the Winter Woods but, on her way, falls into the snow. She then asks them. Gliss explains that frost tucks warm air inside, and Peri suggests that they could frost the tree before the freeze comes, and they then head to the tree. Meanwhile, at the tree, their plan is failing to the Queen's disappointment, but then Tink and the others arrive. They explain the power of their frost, but Spike realises that the tree is too big for them to finish in time. The rest of the frost fairies then arrive to help. Accomplished of frosting the whole Hollow, Milori states that they've done all they can. He then warns the warm fairies that the freeze is upon them and they must take cover, including the Queen whom he gives his cape to, revealing his broken wing and that he and Queen Clarion were the fairies in the story. He then orders all the winter fairies to stand guard all over the tree. Some time later, the freeze begins to melt and pixie dust begins to flow again. All the fairies celebrate. However, Tink reveals that she broke a wing when she flew to the Woods and warns Periwinkle to go back before her wings tilt. As the twins hold hands and say goodbye, they touch their wings and blindingly white light bursts from their wings, which slowly heals Tink's broken wing. In an epilogue, it is shown that warm fairies now cross over into the Winter Woods and that the two seasons now interact and become good friends. Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy and Periwinkle's older twin sister. *Lucy Hale as Periwinkle, a frost fairy and Tinker Bell's younger twin sister. *Timothy Dalton as Lord Milori, the lord of the Winter Woods and Queen Clarion's love interest. *Jeff Bennett as Dewey, a frost fairy. *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy. *Raven-Symone as Iridessa, a light fairy. *Megan Hilty as Rosetta, a garden fairy. *Pamela Adlon as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. *Angela Bartys as Fawn, an animal fairy. *Matt Lanter as Sled, a frost fairy and Rosetta's love interest. *Debby Ryan as Spike, a frost fairy and Periwinkle's best friend. *Grey DeLisle as Gliss, a frost fairy and Periwinkle's secondary best friend. *Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses and Clank's best friend. *Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker fairy. *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all tinker fairies. *Jodi Benson as Healing Fairy. *Kari Wahlgren as Receptionist. *Thomas Lennon as Reading Fairy. *Ben Diskin as Slush, a glacier fairy. *Jesse McCartney as Terence, a dust fairy. *Jeff Bennett as Fairy Gary, the overseer of all dust fairies. *Kathy Najimy as The Minister of Summer. *Gail Borges as The Minister of Winter. *John DiMaggio as The Minister of Autumn. *Steve Valentine as The Minister of Spring. *Dee Bradley Baker as Cheese/ Fiona/ Blaze. *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow and Lord Milori's love interest. Music The score to the film was composed by Joel McNeely, who scored the first four Tinker Bell films. Soundtrack *"The Great Divide"- McClain Sisters Release The film was given a limited theatre release in the United States on August 31, 2012 and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 23, 2012. According to Disney's website, the Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, DVD releases will also include the short film Pixie Hollow Games as a "Bonus Adventure". The film was released theatrically in several international countries and has grosses $51,507,647 worldwide. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Films Category:Animated Films